


Дорогой дневник

by Nia1R



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Dirty Thoughts, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nia1R/pseuds/Nia1R
Summary: Наши тайные желания могут стать опасным оружием в чужих руках.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Kudos: 9





	Дорогой дневник

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на зфб-2020 для команды WTF Heartaches 2020

Альбус хотел так сильно, что иногда казалось — отъезд башки обеспечен, как и палата в известном отделении Мунго.

Он даже накидал примерный план.

Сперва начать с колкостей и двусмысленных намеков. Ничего необычного, почти безобидный флирт, завязанный на легкой перепалке. Вот Альбус подходит забрать проверенную контрольную с очередным «слабо», но на деле вжимает Драко в стол. Всем телом, сильно, не давая вырваться.

Драко теряется на мгновение и цедит:

— Я просил не использовать зеленые чернила на контрольных, мистер Поттер...

Альбус усмехается, как бы невзначай просовывает колено между его ног. У Драко стоит — разумеется. И хочет он так же сильно, только продолжает по инерции играть в раздражение.

— Поттер, — выдыхает Драко, но позволяет расстегнуть ширинку и стянуть брюки. Вне себя от волнения, спрашивает дрогнувшим голосом: — Думаешь, меня привлекают щенки?

Альбус опускается на колени — ох, кто-то бессовестно лжет, профессор.

Тугая резинка плотно прижимает к животу влажную головку.

Гульфик в свежей сперме — Драко наверняка всласть подрочил в обеденный перерыв. И ему все равно мало.

Альбус тянет резинку ниже — Драко слабо стонет сквозь упрямо сжатые губы, прикрыв глаза. Белье жмет, но от этого возбуждение только крепнет.

Специально ходим в узких неудобных трусиках, профессор?

Альбус не берет в рот, хотя при мысли о теплой сперме, брызгающей на язык и нёбо, тяжелеет в паху.

Нет, не время: Альбус поднимается. Разворачивает Драко, давит рукой на светлый затылок, заставляя лечь животом на стол и бесстыдно выпятить задницу. Задирает полы строгой мантии, задирает тонкую хлопковую рубашку.

Вы хотите, профессор?

— Хочу, — хрипло шепчет Драко и оборачивается через плечо. Глаза уже совсем темные от желания, дыхание неровное. Неужели вы готовы умолять, профессор?

— Возьми меня, — тянет требовательно и вместе с тем жалобно. Трется задницей о пах Альбуса и говорит тихо и проникновенно: — Трахни меня. Трахни, прошу...

— Мистер Поттер, мы вам не мешаем?

Альбус вздрогнул, очнувшись от полудремы.

Скорпиус больно пихнул локтем в бок, а Драко, отвлекшись от записи формул на доске, уставился в их сторону со сдержанным недовольством.

Альбус по пальцам мог пересчитать моменты, когда Драко смотрел иначе, но помнил каждый до обидного точно.

— Нет, что вы, сэр, продолжайте, — буркнул Альбус кисло, за что тотчас получил еще один тычок от Скорпиуса. — Меня распирает от жажды знаний.

Драко прищурился, видно, уловив нечто эдакое в тоне Альбуса. Обиженное и колкое.

Черт. Кажется, перестарался.

— Может, наказание отучит вас спать на уроках? Час после ужина проведете в Зале наград, — отозвался Драко после недолгой заминки. — Кубки по квиддичу, которые принес школе ваш брат, давно нуждаются в чистке.

Гриффиндорцы — а громче всех сука Полли Чапман — довольно загоготали.

Альбус разочарованно скривился: Джеймс выпустился в прошлом году, но умудрялся бесить даже на расстоянии.

— Какой лукотрус тебя укусил? — горячо зашептал Скорпиус на ухо. — Ты зачем нарываешься?

Альбус невыразительно дернул плечом.

— Рветесь ответить на вопрос, который был адресован вашему другу, мистер Гринграсс? — спросил Драко обманчиво участливым тоном, и Альбусу почудилось, будто еще немного — и в их сторону полетит мел, а то и тряпка для доски.

Все как по команде замолкли и обернулись на Скорпиуса.

Роза, явно почувствовав неладное, встрепенулась за соседней партой и прошипела:

— Не надо.

Скорпиус замешкался на пару секунд и поморщился, пробормотав:

— А какой был вопрос, профессор? Я все прослушал.

Позже, натирая значки с именем Джеймса на кубках, Альбус заметил:

— Ты мог не набиваться на эту отработку вместе со мной, ты в курсе?

— Не-а, — улыбнулся Скорпиус и сковырнул корку пыли с позолоченного герба Гриффиндора. — Ты же мой лучший друг.

— А профессор Малфой — твой отец, — хмыкнул Альбус, тотчас прогнав из головы непрошеные мысли. Не сейчас. И уж точно не при Скорпиусе.

— Биологический, — поправил Скорпиус с нажимом, усердно протирая вензеля и ручки. — В моем зачатии участвовала только его сперма, его там даже не было.

— Фу. Не хочу ничего знать про сперму Малфоя, — соврал Альбус, фыркнув, и добавил куда более искренно: — Тем более — про обстоятельства, при которых тебя зачали.

Альбус вдруг живо представил, как Астория и Панси колдуют над большим котлом, медленно вливая в кипящее варево содержимое пузырька с этикеткой «Д. Л. Малфой».

Скорпиус усмехнулся:

— Да я сам не в курсе подробностей.

Какое-то время они молчали, занятые делом. Драко не соврал — добрую треть кубков в Зале Наград явно не протирали с тех пор, как торжественно поставили в каменные ниши. Альбус тер приз Эрни Макмиллана за первенство в финале турнира плюй-камней целую вечность, пока наконец не разглядел собственное отражение.

Скорпиус сдался первым, спросив:

— Так что это было? — Он вяло хлестнул мокрой тряпкой по очередному кубку. — Ты опять на уроках в облаках витаешь.

— Не начинай, — попросил Альбус, постаравшись, чтобы беззаботность в тоне звучала убедительно. — Я просто нервничаю из-за выпуска. Мне восемнадцать, а я до сих пор не знаю, кем хочу быть... Даже Картрайт уже определился.

— Он хочет стать любовником министра, — напомнил Скорпиус, криво улыбнувшись. — В прямом смысле, Ал. Картрайт хочет залезть в его постель и никогда в жизни не работать.

— У него хотя бы цель есть, — неуверенно отозвался Альбус. Никто, конечно, на полном серьезе не верил в шансы Картрайта обаять Перси Уизли. — А у меня только бессонница и нервы.

— И проблемы с концентрацией, — хмыкнул Скорпиус, неловко почесав кончик носа и опустив глаза. Альбус с ужасом признал в этом симптомы приближающегося разговора о сексе. Скорпиус беспомощно промялил: — И эти твои... Ну, как Роза говорит... Ну, ты понял...

— Ага, — Альбус перевел дух.

Кажется, Скорпиус не решился на полноценную лекцию о плюсах и минусах повышенной возбудимости. Про двух матерей, чужую сперму и потенциальных любовников министра Скорпиус мог болтать без тени стеснения, но стоило речи зайти про Альбуса — и «прогрессивные и современные взгляды на открытое освещение интимных тем» тут же сменялись неловким бормотанием.

Скорпиус явно боялся задеть Альбуса за живое.

— Ты же ведешь дневник? — спросил Скорпиус, кое-как справившись с волнением.

— Постоянно, — нехотя сознался Альбус.

Идея записывать каждую сексуальную фантазию и каждый эротический сон принадлежала, разумеется, Розе. Но ведение дневника неплохо помогало. По крайней мере, Альбус уже не вылетал без спроса из кабинета Драко, прикрывая сумкой стояк.

Сосредотачиваться на занятиях стало легче.

Но не сегодня.

После бессонной ночи задремал на паре по Высшим чарам, а сны не проконтролируешь и не прекратишь излияниями на бумаге. Хорошо хоть, никто — и Скорпиус в том числе — не заметил, как сильно Альбус потом прижался к парте, пряча под столешницей встопорщившуюся ширинку.

— И как, помогает? — спросил Скорпиус робко.

— Немного, — уклончиво ответил Альбус, сделав вид, что зачитался достижениями некой Марлин Маккинон в Зельеварении, перечисленными на памятной табличке. Щеки предательски пылали.

Скорпиус, к счастью, не стал развивать тему.

Альбус до смерти боялся, что однажды Скорпиус не выдержит и спросит, относятся ли фантазии к конкретному человеку. Пугал не столько вопрос, сколько то, что придется снова врать или отшучиваться.

— Слышишь?.. Кажется, пернатая братия пришла нас поддержать, — рассмеялся Скорпиус, кивнув в сторону лестницы.

Альбус, отвлекшись от невеселых мыслей, прислушался и действительно различил тихое клацание коготков о каменный пол. А спустя несколько секунд из темноты показался, прихрамывая, Клэнси, ручной ворон Розы.

— Пришел за свежими сплетнями, — хмыкнул Альбус, пальцем погладив Клэнси по голове — тот забавно нахохлился и тихо каркнул в ответ.

— За орешками он пришел, — Скорпиус полез в карман и достал горсть кешью. Клэнси тут же подскочил к подставленной ладони и схватил пару штук.

— Роза тебя подвесит за яйца, — попенял Альбус, но улыбнулся — с такой жадностью Клэнси лопал орехи.

— Свои карманы сначала выверни, — посоветовал Скорпиус с ухмылкой, — а потом поговорим... Да, Клэнси? Хорошая птичка. — Скорпиус добавил ласково: — Приходи к нам в гостиную, у меня для тебя сюрприз из Хогсмида. Пароль «Серебристая луна».

— Ты чокнутый, — фыркнул Альбус насмешливо.

Клэнси появился у Розы в конце пятого курса.

Совсем еще вороненок, он не умел летать — должно быть, из-за врожденной травмы, — но скакал по коридорам на удивление резво. Роза постоянно ворчала, что каждый вечер Клэнси пропадает и гуляет по замку, рискуя попасть в лапы миссис Норрис.

«Вы похожи, — как-то заметил Скорпиус. — Оба не умеете летать, оба любопытные и оба любите кешью».

Роза потом месяц со Скорпиусом не разговаривала — кажется, пролет со сборной Рейвенкло по квиддичу уязвил ее сильнее, чем она говорила.

— Может, отнесем Клэнси Розе? — предложил Скорпиус рассудительно. — Она наверняка его ищет.

Клэнси взволнованно каркнул и резво поскакал в соседний коридор, неловко помахивая крыльями.

Альбус рассмеялся:

— Попробуй поймай.

Но оказалось, что Клэнси спугнула не угроза вернуться к Розе, а приближающиеся шаги.

С лестницы спустился Драко, остановился на пороге Зала наград и обвел кубки быстрым оценивающим взглядом.

— Достаточно, — кивнул он, перекинув аккуратно сложенную преподавательскую мантию через плечо. — Можете идти, — Скорпиус с явным облегчением бросил тряпку в ведро и достал волшебную палочку, но Драко тут же добавил: — Погоди.

— Да, сэр? — приподнял брови Скорпиус.

— Астория просила напомнить про семейный ужин в пятницу, — сказал Драко, и Альбусу показалось, что эту фразу он прокрутил в голове раз десять, пока спускался по лестнице, — так выверено и сухо она прозвучала.

— Семейный, — повторил Скорпиус, нахмурившись, и вдруг ляпнул: — Ты что, тоже приглашен?.. То есть вы, профессор... Сэр.

— Панси сказала, это обязательно, — процедил Драко.

Альбус тихонько фыркнул — голос Драко прозвучал точь-в-точь как у дяди Чарли, которого силком каждый год затаскивали на празднование Хэллоуина в Норе.

Драко кинул быстрый колючий взгляд в сторону Альбуса, и тот моментально прикинулся, будто рассматривает рыцарские доспехи в нише.

— Чудесно, — буркнул Скорпиус. — Семейный ужин. Большой семейный ужин. Просто класс.

Он схватил сумку, забыв про ведро и тряпку, и ушел так быстро, что Альбус при всем желании не кинулся бы следом, притворившись его тенью.

Повисло неловкое молчание.

Драко разглядывал кубок школы за прошлый год, а Альбус старался смотреть куда угодно, только не на розовый след от тугого воротника.

Мысли в голову лезли грязные. Альбус стиснул зубы, попытавшись думать о гиппогрифах, рассекающих небо — все лучше, чем представлять, как Драко стонет и выгибается, хватаясь за каменные выступы. Позволяет Альбусу прижаться сзади, поцеловать след от воротника на шее. Срывающимся голосом требует не нежничать и протолкнуть во влажную готовую дырку сразу два пальца.

«Трахни меня, Ал... Я хочу в себе твой член. Ну же...»

— Я проверил твою контрольную, — произнес наконец Драко, вырвав Альбуса из плена горячей фантазии. Член слегка напрягся, и Альбус, разогнувшийся было от ведра, снова сел, принявшись с усердием отжимать тряпку. — Хотя ты и написал ее зелеными чернилами... Поттер, ты ведь понимаешь, что экзаменационная комиссия не делает поблажек? И никто, как я, в руки твою работу не возьмет, если она не будет написана стандартными черными.

— Какая разница, сэр? — закатил глаза Альбус, злясь на собственную несдержанную реакцию. Ненормально — вестись на одни только образы, придумывать за Драко то, чего он в жизни бы не сделал. — Все равно я ни черта не смыслю в формулах.

— Ну, ты делаешь успехи, — протянул Драко, и — Альбус бы не поверил, если б не поднял голову в этот момент — едва заметно усмехнулся. — «Удовлетворительно» выше «слабо». Ты освоился в теме преобразующих чар.

— Спасибо, — отозвался Альбус, не зная, что к этому добавить.

Драко смотрел так сосредоточенно, будто из последних сил боролся с желанием заговорить. И когда он все-таки собрался с духом, Альбус понял почему.

— Ты в порядке? После рождественского бала?

Альбус выронил тряпку, и та глухо шмякнулась в ведро, обрызгав все вокруг мыльной водой. В висках застучало часто-часто, и Альбус еле выдавил:

— Да, а что?

— После того, как ты... — начал Драко, нахмурившись, и Альбус быстро и испуганно перебил:

— Да, я в порядке. В полном, сэр. Извините... За тот случай, — он зажмурился на мгновение, но эпизод тотчас всплыл в сознании, заставив заново испытать смесь стыда, оглушающего желания и замешательства. — Я выпил лишнего. Вейзи подмешал в мой тыквенный сок огневиски...

— Так это Вейзи виноват? — приподнял брови Драко, будто бы даже поверив.

— Да... То есть нет, — Альбус выдохнул и пробормотал совсем беспомощно: — Я не собирался вас целовать, сэр. Вышло спонтанно. И глупо. Я не хотел вас оскорбить.

Драко фыркнул.

— Оскорбить, — повторил он тихо, покачав головой. — Поцелуй не был похож на оскорбление, Поттер. А вот то, что ты сказал после...

Альбус похолодел, тотчас вспомнив.

«Напыщенный ублюдок, вечно смотришь на меня, как на последнего безмозглого идиота! Нравится надо мной издеваться? Насмехаться надо мной нравится? А мне нравится, когда ты наклоняешься над столом. Тебе такая поза больше идет».

Альбус глухо застонал, опустив голову.

Он надеялся, что уж спустя пару месяцев бал забудется за привычной грызней и учебными буднями. Но Драко, видно, все это время ждал удобного момента, чтобы ткнуть Альбуса носом прямиком в пьяное неловкое воспоминание.

— Вы наконец-то придумали наказание, сэр? — процедил Альбус, поднявшись, и резким взмахом волшебной палочки отправил ведро и тряпку в подсобку. Дверь захлопнулась с таким грохотом, что звук гулко прокатился по полым рыцарским доспехам. На Драко Альбус по-прежнему не смотрел, но не сомневался, что получит лишь великолепно сдержанную усмешку. — Месяц разгребания драконьего навоза в теплицах? Или что-то изощреннее?

— Просто напиши эссе, которое я задал к понедельнику, Поттер, — произнес Драко странным сдавленным голосом. Будто разозлился не меньше и еле удержался от ответной колкости. — И желательно не зелеными чернилами.

Драко круто развернулся и ушел, а Альбус схватил сумку, обнаружив под ней сжавшегося в лохматый темный комок Клэнси. Тот бодро подскочил, совсем по-человечьи склонив голову набок.

— Ну, давай, — буркнул Альбус. Черные глаза-бусины будто в душу смотрели, — и ты скажи, что глупо его хотеть.

Клэнси каркнул, а Альбус нервно усмехнулся.

Не хватало еще с воронами беседовать о проблемах с бурной фантазией.

Как добрался до гостиной Слизерина и поднялся в спальню, Альбус толком не понял — слишком глубоко погрузился в мысли.

В любом случае, все, даже Скорпиус, уже задернули пологи и наверняка поставили заглушающие.

Альбус бросил вещи в шкаф и пошел в душ. Щедро выдавив на ладонь смазку из тюбика, неторопливо подрочил, привалившись спиной к теплому кафелю. Стоило только представить, как Драко опускается на колени и, наклонив голову, мягко прихватывает губами нежную кожу мошонки, ведет языком выше, трется носом о крепкий ствол, как Альбус кончил с задушенным стоном, обрызгав спермой живот.

В постель он вернулся все еще слегка на взводе.

Взял дневник с тумбочки, быстро пролистав до двадцать пятого декабря. Рождественский бал.

Строчки шли неровно, наползая одна на другую — мысли тогда еле поспевали за пером.

«25 дек. 00:43

Я его поцеловал! Я поцеловал Драко Малфоя в губы... Затолкал в туалет, наплел про вопрос по теме предмета и поцеловал! Я собирался проверить... Просто проверить кое-что. Но, черт подери! Когда я его поцеловал, все теории вылетели из башки со свистом! Нет, я подозревал, что Драко умеет целоваться, и если „Ведьмополитен“ не поймал его ни на одном романе, не значит, что он новичок в постели и поцелуях. Но — блядский Мерлин — я в шоке!

Что его язык делал у меня во рту... У меня так встал, что думал, не кончу — сдохну. Кончил, конечно, в первые десять секунд.

Позорище. Но Драко вроде бы охренел и не заметил. Он, наверное, тоже выпил. Я видел, Синистра поставила на преподавательский стол несколько бутылок.

Так что и ответил Драко, наверное, потому что а) охренел и б) выпил.

Я чуть ли не скулил ему в рот. Не помню. Но поцелуй точно того стоил.

А потом... Нет, слишком стыдно. Ни за что не напишу, что я ему сказал — у меня мозг превратился в волшебную жвачку Друбблс, все отказало, и я начал орать на Драко.

Кажется, следующий семестр начнется с отработок. Хорошо бы у меня вообще хватило смелости в глаза ему после такого смотреть... Надеюсь, за каникулы это замнется... Я не вынесу, если Драко меня выпрет с углубленного курса Чар. Я не шибко в них разбираюсь, но видеть Драко только за столом преподов и в коридорах... Нет, не буду об этом думать. Все обязательно обойдется».

Альбус резко пролистал дневник на несколько страниц вперед.

Когда он писал заметку, она не казалась такой сентиментальной и придурковато скомканной.

Взгляд упал на очередную запись, сделанную во время каникул.

На этот раз строчки шли по странице аккуратнее.

«1 янв. 17:34

Ненавижу возвращаться домой.

Джеймс постоянно тычет под нос значком аврора, даже за столом не снимает форму и чешет про охуенную стажировку и классное начальство в ирландском филиале. Но смотрит при этом не на охающую и ахающую маму, а на меня (будто мне больше всех интересно, сколько задов там Джеймс облизал, выбиваясь в оперативную группу). Папа в восторге, мама тоже, Лили и так без конца хвастается подружкам, какой у нее умница старший брат.

А «Альбус тоже должен задумываться о будущем, если не хочет раздавать листовки Фортескью в Косом переулке после выпуска» — прямая цитата милого Джима.

На самом деле я подумывал пойти в магическое хозяйство.

Боюсь, отец не поймет, а Джим так точно на смех поднимет. Но на ярмарке вакансий в сентябре они предлагали классные условия. В ведомстве отделения Корнуолла, к примеру, десяток ферм гиппогрифов, два частных хозяйства, занимающихся разведением карликовых пушистиков, и несколько озер-резерваций с уникальными водными видами. А еще пять полей под выращивание тыквы и небольшой виноградник сорта Огден. Я реально загорелся этой идеей. Никому не сказал, даже Скорпиусу, хотя иногда до смерти хочется с ним поделиться.

И на Высшие чары пошел потому, что для работы в магическом хозяйстве требуется сдать экзамен.

Но в начале года профессор Флитвик стал совсем плох и ушел в отставку, и его заменил гребаный Драко Малфой. И лишних слов не надо — весь дневник исписал своим помешательством. Знал бы, что меня может так наизнанку выворачивать от одного лишь взгляда и короткой улыбки... Хотя... Что бы я сделал? Сбежал из Хогвартса?

Я раньше думал, у меня с чарами неплохо. Оказалось, Флитвик на старости лет не замечал, что колдую я откровенно паршиво и даже веревку в узел не могу завязать одним заклинанием.

Драко над моей тупостью бьется уже несколько месяцев, а я еле наскребаю на «слабо» с плюсом. Наверное, выходило бы лучше, не заводись я так от его присутствия. И если бы он перестал приподнимать брови вот так (см. рисунок) каждый раз, как я случайным заклинанием поджигаю на себе мантию или вызываю дождь в кабинете».

Альбус хмыкнул, закатив глаза.

Еще и рисунок нацарапал, попытавшись воссоздать выражение вежливого удивления на лице Драко.

После такого слова Розы о невинных фантазиях, которые присутствуют в той или иной степени у каждого молодого мага, казались издевательством.

— Поттер, ты бы приглушил Люмос или задернул полог, — проворчал Вейзи, высунув голову из-под подушки. — Спать мешаешь.

— Извините, Ваше Высочество, — Альбус и не заметил, что Вейзи поленился отгородиться пологом. Но дневник все же сунул в верхний ящик тумбочки, запечатав стандартным заклинанием, и лег под одеяло.

Заснул Альбус непривычно быстро под странный скрежет, будто Клэнси скакал туда-сюда по полу.

Сон оказался на редкость безобидным.

Про Драко, танцующего с ним на рождественском балу. Он звонко смеялся и смотрел на Альбуса как тогда, после украденного поцелуя. А затем — как в первую встречу, когда Альбус чуть не сбил его на пороге кабинета и удивленно спросил, куда подевался профессор Флитвик.

* * *

— Ты не видел мой дневник? — спросил Альбус за завтраком у зевающего Скорпиуса. Тот чуть не пронес ложку с кашей мимо рта, уставившись на Альбуса с неподдельным ужасом:

— Ты что, его потерял? Дневник, в котором записываешь... Ну, ты понял... — Скорпиус воровато оглянулся, но слизеринцы больше внимания уделяли зачарованному плакату, который преподаватели подготовили для будущих выпускников и повесили на стене Большого зала. Скорпиус понизил голос: — Думаешь, его кто-то украл?

— Да нет, — неуверенно отозвался Альбус. Он собирался в такой суматохе, проспав будильник, что толком не разглядывал, не попал ли дневник под кучу хлама в ящике. В общем-то, Альбус слабо верил, что кто-то из соседей по спальне ночью снял запирающее заклятие и рылся в вещах. — Может, засунул глубоко.

— Смотри, чтобы кто-нибудь из наших не прочитал, как ты... Засовываешь глубоко... — Скорпиус запнулся, густо покраснев. — Прости.

— Забей, — закатил глаза Альбус. Впервые за долгое время он чувствовал себя выспавшимся и бодрым и хотел отвлечься. Он даже сдержался, не проследив путь Драко от порога к преподавательскому столу. — Все равно сейчас не до этого. Скоро промежуточный тест по Травологии. Надо хотя бы методичку прочитать.

Скорпиус прищурился.

— Травология? — переспросил он, оживившись. — Впервые слышу, что ты собираешься готовиться к Травологии. Ты от меня что-то скрываешь? Ты добавил Травологию в список профильных экзаменов?

— Ага, — улыбнулся Альбус. Энтузиазм Скорпиуса выглядел забавно. — Не делай такое лицо. Даже такие оболтусы, как я, иногда берутся за ум.

— Да, но... — начал Скорпиус, но отвлекся на громкий комментарий Лианны Гойл:

— Преподы так расстарались. Я не ожидала.

— Неужели они будут по нам скучать? — ехидно вставил Картрайт, обернувшись на плакат, по которому скользили между колдографий студентов золотистые зачарованные ленты. Потом задумчиво протянул: — Кто написал стихи?

— Макгонагалл? — предположил Нотт, встав, чтобы лучше разглядеть плакат. — Уж точно не Хагрид.

Альбус обернулся в сторону преподавательского стола, увидев, как Макгонагалл наклонилась к Драко, проходя мимо, и что-то с улыбкой произнесла, кивнув на плакат. Драко криво усмехнулся.

«Это он», — сообразил Альбус, приятно удивившись.

Настроение подскочило сразу на несколько пунктов.

Наверное, поэтому Альбус первым схватил защитные перчатки на Травологии и с воодушевлением подошел к Ядовитой лиственнице. Скорпиус всю пару ворчал сквозь тряпичную маску, что эту дрянь Панси однажды при покупке перепутала с декоративным деревцем и высадила тридцать штук в саду.

— И что случилось с садом? — проникнувшись, встрял в разговор Вейзи.

— Ничего, — отозвался Скорпиус равнодушно, секатором срезав угрожающе извивавшуюся ветвь. — Растет до сих пор. Иногда мы отправляем туда своих врагов.

Вейзи отшатнулся, не оценив юмора, а Альбус прыснул. С Панси сталось бы, но Астория точно схватилась бы за сердце и серьезно произнесла: «Милая, ты же помнишь, что мы говорим о токсичных поступках?»

Пары первой половины дня пролетели незаметно. Альбус действительно вникал во все темы и писал конспекты, практически ни на что не отвлекаясь. Макгонагалл похвалила за интересные вопросы про трансфигурацию живых материй, а Слизнорт не отшатнулся от котла, храбро понюхав содержимое.

Странности начались вровень с гонгом, позвавшим на Высшие чары.

Против обыкновения Драко был уже в классе, а не вошел с опозданием на минуту. Он сидел, закинув ноги на преподавательский стол, и так увлеченно читал книжку, вложенную в журнал, что заметил рассевшихся за парты студентов, только когда Роза многозначительно кашлянула.

— О, вы уже здесь, — Драко убрал ноги со стола, и Альбус невольно отметил, что верхние пуговицы рубашки он расстегнул, а галстук и вовсе повесил вместе с преподавательской мантией на крючок. — Тогда достаем свитки. Начнем с краткой обзорной лекции по двум предыдущим темам.

Драко поднялся и встал у окна, оперевшись руками о подоконник.

Казалось, ему не хватает свежего воздуха в духоте кабинета.

Альбус, впрочем, решил не забивать голову.

Впервые с самого начала семестра он чувствовал поразительную готовность биться с формулами и расчетами до победного.

— Он так из-за ужина в пятницу нервничает, — со знанием дела прошептал Скорпиус, когда Драко хрипло попросил прощения и вернулся к столу, чтобы выпить воды. — Мама, похоже, перестаралась с приглашениями...

Скорпиус полез в боковое отделение сумки и достал черную карточку, на которой каллиграфическим почерком Астории было выведено:

«Мистер Скорпиус Эмануэль Гринграсс, торжественно сообщаем Вам, что Вы...»

Альбус не стал дочитывать, с чувством закатив глаза.

Он представил, как вытянулось лицо Драко, когда он получил такую же именную карточку от здоровенного филина Панси по кличке Нокс.

— Ты пропустил пару пунктов, — заметил Альбус, мельком глянув в свиток Скорпиуса, изрисованный по краям маленькими тонконогими человечками. Даже если Драко нервничал из-за ужина, Скорпиус явно переживал сильнее. — Вот, спиши у меня.

До конца пары ничего необычного больше не произошло.

Только Роза нервно ерзала и странно дергалась каждый раз, как Драко замолкал, будто ждала, что он вот-вот опрокинет стол и велит всем выметаться из класса, не меньше.

Когда за дверью послышался звон гонга, Альбус ощутил легкий укол разочарования: он только вошел во вкус и прояснил вопрос с изменением плотности жидкостей.

— На этой неделе пар больше не будет, — напомнил Драко, вручную стерев записи с доски. — Не забудьте про эссе на понедельник... И мистер Поттер. Задержитесь.

Альбус настороженно замер, опустив учебник и перо.

Скорпиус только недоуменно пожал плечами, шустро выскользнув из кабинета следом за Вейзи и захлопнув дверь.

Грянула глухая тишина, прерываемая лишь далекими окриками капитана сборной Хаффлпаффа за окном.

Альбус кинул сумку в проходе и подошел к преподавательскому столу, не зная, чего ожидать. Очередного взыскания? Или продолжения разговора про бал? А может — подумал Альбус с мимолетным испугом — Драко устал держать в классе студента со «слабо» и решил избавиться от него накануне внешних проверок Министерства?

Драко наконец стер с доски все до последней черточки и положил тряпку на подставку. Обернулся к Альбусу, и тот невольно вздрогнул.

Это выражение.

Не насмешка и не холодное равнодушие уж точно. Пытливое ожидание в глубине серых глаз.

— Кажется, — произнес Драко медленно, — это принадлежит тебе, Поттер.

Альбус проследил за кивком, и в следующую же секунду что-то внутри него мучительно сжалось, помешав ровно вдохнуть.

На столе, вложенный в раскрытый журнал, лежал его дневник с дурацкими наклейками из «Зонко» на обложке.

— Это не мое, — выпалил Альбус, тут же поняв, что сорвавшийся голос его выдал. Как дневник оказался у Драко? А главное — что он успел прочесть? — В первый раз вижу. Чей-то ежедневник?

Драко еле слышно фыркнул, и Альбусу поплохело.

Знал. Распознал вранье еще до того, как Альбус открыл рот.

— А я думаю, он твой, — Драко поднял дневник, раскрыл, не глядя, на середине и показал исписанные страницы. Альбус глухо застонал, не в силах ни с места двинуться, ни произнести еще хоть слово в оправдание. Зеленые чернила. Гребаные зеленые чернила, которые наверняка снились Драко в кошмарах. — Ничего не припоминаешь?

— Сэр, это не то... — начал Альбус слабо, но запнулся. Голова закружилась, колени подкосились, и захотелось рвануть прочь со всех ног, спрятаться в дальнем уголке замка и просидеть там до самого выпуска.

Сердце часто-часто застучало в груди.

«15 ноября.

Хочу вылизать хорошенько его дырку. Чтобы он тек моей слюной, а после секса — и спермой. Чтобы устал стонать и лежал на моей кровати, уставившись в потолок. Растраханный, счастливый. Чтобы сказал, как лень ему тащиться на пары».

«14 декабря.

Малфой сказал, что если бы не я, Робардс-младший не досчитался бы костей. На самом деле чары левитации у меня выходят хорошо только в экстренных ситуациях. Да и вообще... Мне с первого курса казалось, что однажды кто-нибудь обязательно навернется с перемещающихся лестниц. Так что в странном смысле я был готов.

А Драко так смотрел...

Решил бы, что он без ума от меня. Как девчонки-фанатки от Джима.

Драко улыбнулся и сказал, что я талантливее, чем думаю.

Это его четвертая настоящая улыбка, предназначенная только мне».

— Двадцать пятое декабря, — произнес Драко, неотрывно глядя на дневник. Альбус даже примерно не представлял, что творилось сейчас в его голове. Что Драко испытал, когда прочел записи одну за другой? Оторопь, злость? Или жгучее презрение и отвращение? — Ты наврал про поцелуй. Ты этого хотел.

— Сэр, я правда не...

— И про все остальное, — Драко поднял голову, напряженно и будто бы неуверенно усмехнувшись. — Я целиком не читал. Все-таки, дневник личный. Хоть он и оказался у меня под дверью ночью. С кучей закладок на самых интересных местах и запиской, требующей прочесть.

— Я не подбрасывал его тебе! — выпалил Альбус в растерянности. — Он лежал в тумбочке... Запечатанный заклинанием. Я не нашел его утром, но я бы ни за что не стал... Мерлин...

Альбус отшатнулся, сделал еще пару шагов назад, врезавшись в парту.

— Поттер, — позвал Драко негромко, по-прежнему не отрывая от него пронизывающего взгляда. — Не смей уходить... Поттер, ты слышишь?

— Извините, сэр! — сказал Альбус, развернувшись и бегом бросившись из кабинета.

На сумку и учебник он даже не оглянулся, и уж тем более — на оклик Драко и требование немедленно вернуться.

Альбус толкнул дверь, вылетев в коридор.

Перед глазами все расплывалось: силуэты Вейзи и Картрайта, вяло выясняющих отношения у девичьего туалета, взволнованное лицо Скорпиуса, уточнившего, все ли в порядке.

Роза тоже стояла рядом, бледная как полотно.

— Нет, не в порядке, — пробормотал Альбус, тяжело, загнанно дыша. Ему казалось, что все вокруг знают. Проходят мимо и оглядываются, шепчут друг другу на ухо, как подробно он расписывал процесс дрочки. Альбус сипло выдавил сквозь ком в горле: — Почему? Почему, как только я хочу взяться за ум и стать нормальным, происходит такое?

— Что случилось? — шепотом спросил Скорпиус.

— Мой дневник, — сказал Альбус. Когда он произнес это вслух, на глаза накатили слезы непонимания и обиды. Глупая, глупая идея записывать все подряд. Теперь его мысли, тайные, сладко постыдные, обернулись из способа снять напряжение в легкое оружие. Компромат, свидетельство помешательства. — Кто-то украл и подбросил Малфою мой дневник.

Скорпиус встревоженно нахмурился.

— Ал... — сказала Роза, сочувственно коснувшись его плеча, но Альбус скинул ее ладонь и рявкнул:

— Оставьте меня.

Альбус побежал к лестницам, низко опустив голову, и чуть не влетел в Финнигана на повороте.

— Эй, Поттер, опять схлопотал отработку? — загоготал тот.

«Отработку под столом профессора Малфоя? Ты ведь этого хочешь, озабоченная шлюшка?»

— Свали, — огрызнулся Альбус.

Он преодолел два пролета, нырнул в тайный проход за гобеленом и тут же зацепил лицом старую тонкую паутину.

— Черт... — Альбус сел, прислонившись спиной к стене, и вытер липкие нити рукавом мантии. — Черт! Черт! Блядь!

Тролли, изображенные с обратной стороны гобелена, возмущенно заворчали, а Альбус уткнулся носом в колени и сосредоточился на единственном желании.

Исчезнуть.

Раствориться без следа.

* * *

— Ладно, теперь он знает, что ты дрочишь, — сказал Скорпиус ровно. В другой ситуации Альбус непременно оценил бы, что Скорпиусу хватило духа откровенно заговорить о его, Альбуса, мастурбации. Но сейчас пришлось сдерживаться, чтобы не нагрубить в ответ. Скорпиус не заслужил. Он просто пытался помочь, не понимая, что делает только хуже. — Ну и что? Все дрочат. Драко тоже дрочит. Я дрочу.

— Да неужели, — вяло отозвался Альбус, не поднимая головы с подушки.

Он разглядывал дырку в пологе, которую случайно прожег, тренируя заклинание Молнии. Странно, но теперь, после бессонной ночи, липкого чувства стыда и кошмарного озноба, не имевшего ничего общего с простудой, измученного до полнейшей апатии Альбуса куда больше волновала старая выжженная дырка в пологе. Все-таки не стоило пренебрегать рекомендацией тренировать заклинания класса «А» на улице.

— Да, даже я этим занимаюсь, Ал, — подтвердил Скорпиус, не заметив сарказма, и отвлекся от завязывания галстука, кивнув в сторону.

Альбус не обернулся.

На изящно выполненные гравюры обнаженных ведьм над кроватью не только Скорпиус дрочил. Вейзи точно разок спустил, пялясь на еле заметно вздымающуюся грудь рыжей красотки в центре зачарованного изображения.

Когда-то и Альбус гипнотизировал гравюры взглядом, надеясь, что женские прелести отобьют желание смотреть на губы Драко, его светлые, вечно небрежно встрепанные волосы, след от воротника на бледной тонкой шее.

— Я не понимаю — зачем? — пробормотал Альбус со вздохом, приподнявшись на локте. — Зачем кому-то понадобилось это делать?

— Я не знаю, — подавленно произнес Скорпиус, переступив с ноги на ногу.

Весь четверг и всю пятницу Альбус перемещался по коридорам перебежками, опасаясь столкнуться с Драко. В последний раз он ходил по замку не поднимая головы на пятом курсе, мечтая о скором выпуске Джеймса и его верной своры. Окунаться вновь в чувство тревожного ожидания и страха — совсем не то, чего Альбус хотел от последней весны в Хогвартсе.

Его не порадовали даже любимые маффины с меняющей цвет глазурью, которые Роза заказала совиной почтой и подсунула на Трансфигурации.

Альбус еле дожил до вечера пятницы.

А впереди маячило еще несколько месяцев.

Еще много встреч, полных неловкости и чувства вины перед Драко.

«Извините, что сделал вас объектом сексуальных фантазий. И что вы узнали об этом, сэр. Что вынуждены жить с этим знанием».

Альбус зажмурился, уткнувшись носом в уголок одеяла.

Драко пытался поймать его в обеденный перерыв. Подловить после Зельеварения. Но Альбус, едва увидев Драко в толпе студентов, тотчас с дико колотящимся сердцем убегал в обратную сторону.

Роза постоянно твердила, что нужно поговорить с Драко и расставить все точки над «и», но Альбус сильно сомневался, что теперь сможет думать в его присутствии о чем-то, кроме особенно откровенных дневниковых записей.

— Иди уже, рыдать не буду, — сказал Альбус спустя пару минут, в течение которых Скорпиус безуспешно притворялся, что пытается скрутить отросшие темные волосы в хвост. Альбус вымучил улыбку: — Тебя ждет столик в Хогсмиде.

— И прекрасный вечер в семейном кругу? — Скорпиус поддержал его бодрый тон, тоже улыбнувшись. Почувствовал, видно, что Альбуса лучше не терзать лишний раз душевными разговорами. — Мамы меня задушат.

— За что? — удивился Альбус.

— Не за что, а почему, — Скорпиус покраснел и отвел взгляд, тихо обронив: — Потому что соскучились.

— С каникул прошло всего ничего, — округлил глаза Альбус и кинул в него подушкой. — Ах ты, маменькин сынок!

Завязалась шутливая потасовка, из которой Скорпиус выбрался растрепанным и хихикающим, а Альбус — почти отделавшимся от тянущего ощущения в груди.

Скорпиус поправил пиджак и ушел.

Альбус еще немного повалялся в кровати, ни о чем конкретно не думая, потом вскочил и отправился в бесцельное путешествие по замку.

Коридоры, тускло освещенные факелами, пустовали.

Младшие курсы наверняка разбрелись по гостиным, а старшие либо торчали там же, доделывая эссе и задания перед выходными, либо еще не вернулись из Хогсмида. Только сборная Хаффлпаффа, как Альбус заметил, задержавшись у окна, упорно тренировалась на квиддичном поле под командованием неугомонного Финч-Флетчли.

Альбус обошел второй и третий этаж, а на четвертом столкнулся в коридоре с резво хромающим Клэнси.

— Вот и ты, — произнес Альбус, вяло улыбнувшись. Клэнси подскочил, оказавшись в пятне света от факела, и вопросительно склонил темную голову. — Прости, приятель, но у меня кончились кешью. Роза сгрызла.

Клэнси каркнул, как показалось Альбусу, с благосклонным пониманием.

— Как думаешь, мне сбежать в Корнуолл? — спросил Альбус, сев на подоконник и прислонившись спиной к холодному витражу. Изображенной на нем русалке это, похоже, не понравилось, потому что она гордо отвернулась, махнув хвостом. — Выращивать тыквы и делать сок на продажу? Стану фермером.

Клэнси каркнул и замахал крыльями, явно протестуя.

Альбус фыркнул:

— Что? Думаешь, министерская мантия смотрится круче, чем рабочий комбинезон? — он коснулся затылком окна, тяжело вздохнув. Разговоры с вороном, нытье и крест на карьере — Альбус невольно превратился в придурковатую карикатуру, как из-под пера Джеймса. — Один день, Клэнси, когда я попытался взяться за ум... И я снова ни на чем не могу сосредоточиться. Судьба подсказывает, что мне поздно дергаться — тут и к Трелони не ходи.

Клэнси снова каркнул, причем так громко, что Альбус поморщился от звона в левом ухе.

— Хватит, — пробормотал Альбус. — Вали уже к хозяйке. А я посижу, подумаю о том, как бы выучить Чары без помощи Драко, потому что он, очевидно, больше не захочет мне преподавать...

Клэнси нахохлился, вдруг странно выгнул шею, и — Альбусу показалось, что это произошло ровно в ту секунду, когда он моргнул, — с негромким хлопком исчез.

На его месте теперь стояла Роза, чуть пошатываясь и откашливаясь от попавших в рот волос.

— Какого?.. — Альбус вскочил с подоконника, выхватив из кармана волшебную палочку. Недоуменно оглянулся по сторонам. — Какого черта?

— Я так больше не могу, Ал, — сказала Роза несчастно. — Я думала, это тебе поможет, подтолкнет как-то.

— Как ты здесь очутилась? — Альбус во все глаза смотрел на Розу — очевидно, настоящую, из плоти и крови, привычно рыжую и долговязую Розу, материализовавшуюся прямо из воздуха. — Куда делся Клэнси?

— Ни в какой Корнуолл ты не сбежишь, — сказала Роза твердо, пропустив вопрос мимо ушей. — Тебе бы нагнать материал, сдать экзамены. А для этого нужно наконец вернуться с небес на землю.

— Так куда... — нахмурился Альбус, и Роза вспыльчиво перебила:

— Никуда, Ал. Это я. Клэнси — это моя анимагическая форма.

Альбус оступился, врезавшись поясницей в подоконник.

В голове с бешеной скоростью крутились мысли и короткие фразы Скорпиуса, которым он раньше не придавал значения.

«Странно. Никогда не видел Розу с Клэнси, — сказал Скорпиус в прошлом году. — Роза за ним гоняется, но они постоянно порознь».

А во вторник вечером Скорпиус сказал Клэнси пароль от гостиной. В качестве шутки, конечно.

Но сказал.

— Это ты выкрала мой дневник и подсунула его Драко, — протянул Альбус неверяще. Его охватила такая злость, что коридор на мгновение потемнел перед глазами. — Роза, ты спятила? Ты заставила меня... — Альбус медленно покачал головой, — заставила вести дневник. А потом использовала мои «безобидные фантазии» против меня.

Роза серьезно произнесла:

— Ал, я хотела помочь.

— Отлично помогла, — криво усмехнулся Альбус. — Посмотри на меня. Я и так интеллектом не отличаюсь, а теперь вообще ни о чем думать не могу. И ты мне говоришь взяться за ум? Нагнать материал? Серьезно?

— Я была уверена, что это тебе поможет! — упрямо отозвалась Роза и вскинула на него полный отчаяния взгляд. — Прости, Альбус. Я не хотела ставить тебя в неловкое положение... Правда. Но я думала, если ты поймешь, что в реальности может быть не хуже, чем в твоих фантазиях...

— Не хуже? — опешил Альбус. — Да Драко теперь меня заживо закопает! Он и так после поцелуя на Рождество смотрел на меня так, будто придумывал сотню способов спрятать мой труп, а теперь...

— А что, если нет? — спросила Роза, зябко обняв себя руками. — Что, если ты зря себя изводишь?.. Он ведь постоянно на тебя смотрит. Даже когда ты не видишь.

— Да что ты? — язвительно фыркнул Альбус. Происходящее казалось ему бредовым сном, который подкинуло воспаленное недавними потрясениями сознание. — Роза, очнись! Ты выдала мои личные тайны, мысли, которые я никому не хотел показывать, Драко... Это не помогло. Раньше я мучился один, а теперь мы будем страдать вдвоем.

Роза выглядела так, словно вот-вот расплачется. Она нервно сжимала в руке волшебную палочку и часто моргала, прогоняя набегающие на глаза слезы.

Если бы не распирающий его гнев, Альбус сдался бы.

Обнял Розу, с чувством назвал бы глупой.

Велел бы не плакать.

— Ал, мне очень жаль... — произнесла Роза сдавленно. — Я правда хотела тебе помочь.

— В следующий раз хорошенько подумай над тем, что считаешь помощью, — попросил Альбус с горечью и отстранился от подоконника, направившись прочь по коридору.

В висках противно стучало, сердце заходилось в уже привычном учащенном ритме.

Роза, которой он без сомнений доверил бы сохранность собственной головы, беззастенчиво прошлась по его оголенным на страницах дневника чувствам.

«Спуститься с небес на землю? Да пожалуйста. Хуже уже все равно не будет», — решил Альбус про себя, взбежал вверх по лестнице и свернул к кабинету Чар.

Он толкнул дверь, не особо рассчитывая, что Драко вернется раньше полуночи, но тот оказался на месте.

Стоял у окна и держал в руках пальто — видно, только вернулся из Хогсмида.

Драко совсем не удивился, будто ждал, что Альбус с минуты на минуту ворвется без стука.

— Поттер, — усмехнулся он несмело, кинув пальто в кресло. — Я как раз собирался за тобой послать.

— Правда? — переспросил Альбус обреченно, но тут же добавил, пересилив робость: — Неважно. Я бы и сам пришел.

— Неужели? — отозвался Драко спокойно и вдруг ехидно поддел: — Последние два дня ты буквально рвался на встречу со мной. С чего вдруг теперь?

Альбус перешагнул через порог и захлопнул дверь.

Прислонился к ней спиной и, сделав глубокий вдох, ответил:

— Я пришел извиниться. Роза... Дала вам мой дневник, сэр. Она думала, это поможет мне перестать витать в облаках. Это моя вина, что я вообще все записывал... В таких подробностях.

— Извиниться? — повторил Драко с сомнением. Он отошел от окна и сел на край стола, одернув брючину. — Интересно, Поттер. Значит, если бы не поступок мисс Уизли... ты бы и дальше все это, — Драко достал из-под кипы бумаг дневник, устроив на видном месте, и сложил руки на груди, — держал в себе?

— Да, — горячо кивнул Альбус. — Да, сэр, я бы никогда...

— Никогда мне не признался? — подсказал Драко ровно.

— Верно.

— И ничем бы не дал понять, кроме того несчастного поцелуя на Рождество, что я тебя привлекаю? — в голосе Драко не прозвучало и намека на лишнюю эмоцию. Но взгляд, который, остановившись сперва на Альбусе, вновь опустился к сложенным на груди рукам, выдал неуверенность и смущение.

— Да, сэр, — сказал Альбус глухо. — Я бы это скрывал.

Драко хмыкнул, еле заметно улыбнувшись.

— Знаешь, я ведь тоже веду дневник, — поделился он буднично. Отклонился назад, выдвинув верхний ящик стола и достал книжицу в кожаной черной обложке, положив рядом с дневником Альбуса. — По совету Астории. Я начал вести его в сентябре. Когда устроился на работу в Хогвартс, стал чаще видеться со Скорпиусом... Чувствовал себя виноватым, что не участвовал в его жизни, — по лицу Драко пробежала легкая тень. — Хотя семейное древо Астории и признало, что Скорпиус — продолжатель рода Гринграссов. И ему, очевидно, сполна хватает любви матерей.

Альбус затаил дыхание, прислушиваясь к каждому слову.

Впервые, пожалуй, он увидел ситуацию под совершенно другим углом. Со стороны Драко, который не подписывался на семью, но все равно невольно ощущал себя ее частью.

— Бумага помогает? — спросил Альбус тихо.

— Очень, — кивнул Драко серьезно, подняв взгляд. — Но писал я не только про Гринграссов, — он взял свой дневник и протянул Альбусу: — Прочитаешь? Не все, пару записей.

— Я? — удивился Альбус, на глупую секунду почти забыв, что лично присутствует при разговоре, а не наблюдает издалека. — Зачем?

— Я прочитал немного из твоего, — дернул плечом Драко. — Будет честно, если и ты заглянешь в мой.

Альбус подошел и взял дневник. Взвесил на ладони, отчаянно борясь с желанием немедленно открыть. Пролистать все от первой страницы до последней, узнать, что творилось внутри Драко начиная с судьбоносного сентября. Альбус еле сдержался от необдуманного порыва — все же ему доверили заглянуть только на пару страниц, помеченных цветными закладками.

Да и он понимал теперь в полной мере, каким мощным оружием могут стать сокровенные тайны и желания в чужих руках.

— Давай. Я не против, — подбодрил Драко, и Альбус открыл нужную страницу, вчитавшись в аккуратные строки:

«1 окт.

Четвертый курс внушает желание биться головой о стену. Не знаю, как Флитвик выпустил их всех в прошлом году с „Выше ожидаемого“ и „Превосходно“, но тот же Хиггинс по-прежнему не в курсе, что воду можно наколдовать при помощи „Агуаменти“.

Ладно, с ними разберемся. Подтянем, до С.О.В. еще полтора года.

Другое дело — выпускники. Пока шанс сдать мой предмет на высший балл наблюдается только у девчонки Уизли (скажи мне кто подобное в школьные годы!)

Со всеми остальными работать и работать. Некоторых подтянуть, некоторым выдать литературы для домашнего чтения, некоторым напомнить, что у волшебников имеется палочка — и она даже срабатывает, если уметь ею пользоваться.

И есть еще Поттер, который не вписывается ни в одну из групп.

Неглупый, но сильно отвлекается. Огрызается, дурит и нарывается на отработки через занятие.

Выгнал бы вон с углубленного курса, но в нем, бесспорно, есть талант (очевидно, не от отца). За одно только заклятие Молнии, выполненное в совершенстве, готов простить ему все предыдущие идиотские ошибки. Сосредотачивается он в редких случаях — по настроению. В удачный день по тому, как он колдует, можно писать методички.

Но терпеть его в остальные дни...

Иногда Поттер смотрит с открытым вызовом. Смотрит с задних парт, усмехаясь, и буквально пожирает глазами, часто смотрит на шею, будто впился бы губами при первой удобной возможности. Такое ощущение — будь мы наедине, опрокинул бы на стол и жадно, не стыдясь, оттрахал.

Шептал бы на ухо, какая я грязная похотливая сука и как напрашиваюсь, чтобы мне кончили в рот. Мерлин.

В последнее время у меня так стоит, что не хватает перерыва на снятие напряжения.

Стоит, как у мальчишки, заводящегося от одного блядского взгляда.

Не возбуждался так со времен, когда Смит не играл в примерного семьянина и блюстителя традиционных ценностей, и мы...»

Альбус захлопнул дневник, не решившись перевернуть страницу.

По телу прокатилась крупная дрожь, а кровь, ошпарив жаром, прилила к лицу.

— Это не все, — хрипло произнес Драко, не поднимая головы.

— Мне достаточно, — отозвался Альбус и удивился, насколько ровно и уверенно прозвучал собственный голос. — Тебя заводит, когда я на тебя смотрю?

Драко не ответил, только судорожно выдохнул.

Альбус, подчинившись внезапной дерзости, отложил дневник, подошел к Драко вплотную и поднял его голову за подбородок.

Взгляд потемневших серых глаз сказал красноречиво и ясно — конечно, заводит.

— Офигеть... — пробормотал Альбус завороженно, с нажимом провел большим пальцем по светлой щетине и наклонился ближе, почувствовав, что можно. Накрыл рот Драко, скользнул языком между послушно приоткрывшихся теплых губ.

Поцелуй и рядом не стоял с тем, который случился на Рождество, — жадный, но неторопливый и полный томления. Драко прижался теснее и крепко обнял за плечи.

Просунул колено между бедер Альбуса и, склонив удобнее голову, прикусил за нижнюю губу.

Дыхание мучительно перехватило.

— Постой, погоди... — Альбус резко отстранился и поморщился, пытаясь справиться с возбуждением. Не сейчас. Он не хотел быстро и скомканно, как за пологом в спальне или в душе с рукой на щедро смазанном лубрикантом стояке.

— Что-то не так? — спросил Драко хрипло, вглядевшись в его лицо, и Альбус помотал головой:

— Нет-нет, я просто...

— Не хочешь? — в голосе Драко отчетливо прозвучала опаска, он пытливо прищурился. Должно быть, тоже долгое время считал собственные желания легким оружием, приставленным к горлу.

«Скажи прямо, — подумал Альбус с раздражением. — Не будь козлиной, он же решит, что дело в нем...»

— Хочу, — выдохнул Альбус честно. — Очень. В этом и проблема.

Драко удивленно приподнял брови. Медленно опустил взгляд на колено, которым все еще прижимался к паху Альбуса.

— О, — произнес, усмехнувшись. — Довольно большая проблема, да?

Альбус опешил.

И лишь в эту секунду по-настоящему осознал — это случилось в реальности. Драко, которого он прижал к столу. Который тяжело дышал и смотрел с нетерпеливым ожиданием: «Поттер, не тормози».

Никаких чернил и страниц.

Настоящий Драко, который бесстыдно притерся ногой к его стояку сквозь ткань брюк и колко усмехнулся.

— Если не готов заняться этой проблемой сейчас, — предложил Драко вкрадчиво, — можем поговорить о твоей успеваемости. Помнится, кого-то распирало от жажды знаний.

Вместо ответа Альбус запустил руку ему в волосы, заставив откинуть голову. Двинулся ближе и жадно коснулся губами холодной шеи, облизнул острый кадык.

Драко крупно вздрогнул и замер. Альбус почувствовал горький вкус его парфюма на языке и тонкий аромат, от которого сладко потянуло в животе.

В голове тотчас промелькнуло нечаянное воспоминание. Как перед концом пары Драко достает из кейса маленький пузырек и, прислонив палец к горлышку, переворачивает, слабо взбалтывая. Мимолетно мажет пальцем по шее и запястьям, растирает душистое зелье за ушами.

Альбус провел носом выше, коснулся мочки.

Аромат здесь чувствовался сильнее.

— В чем дело, профессор? — спросил Альбус хрипло, покусывая шею Драко, слетая с катушек от его запаха. — Вам перехотелось говорить об учебе?

— Поттер... — выдавил Драко, с силой стиснув пальцы на плечах Альбуса. — Черт...

— Да, сэр? — Альбус отстранился, посмотрев прямо ему в глаза.

Никогда еще он не чувствовал себя так естественно и правильно. Будто каждый гребаный день расстегивал тугую пряжку ремня Драко и стаскивал узкие брюки за шлевки.

— Я... — начал Драко и запнулся, когда Альбус, стянув штаны, тесно прижался стояком к его паху. Потерся сквозь ткань трусов. Медленно, чувствуя, как крепнет член Драко от грубой настойчивой ласки. — Я...

— Чего ты хочешь? — спросил Альбус тихо, заводясь от открытой реакции. Чувствуя пульс под пальцами, медленно скользящими вверх-вниз по шее Драко. — Скажи. Скажи вслух.

— Я хочу кончить, — сказал Драко, со смаком, почти развязно, облизав пересохшие губы. Сердце Альбуса застучало у самой глотки. Драко добавил проникновенно и хрипло: — Пожалуйста... Ал, черт, пожалуйста...

— Хочешь кончить? — уточнил Альбус ровно, будто уже одна поза Драко, навалившегося на стол, двигающего бедрами навстречу, не кричала о желании громче любых просьб. Будто потемневшие горящие глаза оставляли сомнения. Альбус наклонился, влажно и глубоко поцеловав Драко. Стало жарко и невыносимо тесно в жестком хлопке, сжимающем член. В кофте, наждаком натирающей ноющие, твердые от возбуждения соски. Альбус с трудом отвлекся от губ Драко, обняв его за плечи и втолкав в самое ухо: — А я хочу, чтобы ты подрочил себе... — Альбус потянул зубами маленькую мочку и, задыхаясь от предвкушения, произнес: — Покажи, как ты это делаешь, когда фантазируешь.

Альбус опустил ладонь на стояк Драко, нащупал дрожащими пальцами резинку трусов, потянув вниз. Провел пальцами по члену, размазал по головке каплю выступившей смазки и с нажимом потер уздечку.

Драко разочарованно застонал, когда Альбус убрал руку.

— Покажи, как ты хочешь, — потребовал Альбус, медленно опустив взгляд на его член. Произнес с восхищением, разглядывая влажную розовую головку в полумраке кабинета: — Такой готовый... Вот-вот потечешь.

Драко стиснул зубы и, не выдержав, опустил ладонь.

Лениво помассировал яйца, длинными тонкими пальцами скользнул за мошонку и бесстыдно ощупал дырку.

По телу Альбуса прокатилась волна жара, отозвавшись покалыванием в висках.

«Мерлин, он же наверняка трогает себя там каждую ночь».

Альбус смотрел, не отрываясь, как Драко, довольно замычав сквозь неплотно сомкнутые губы, обхватил пальцами ствол и резко, точно зная, как будет хорошо, провел снизу вверх. Член дернулся, головка мазнула по полам рубашки, оставив на ткани липкий след.

Драко тихо вскрикнул, запрокинув голову.

У Альбуса потемнело перед глазами.

Он торопливо запустил руку в трусы, пережав член у основания. Не сейчас. Только вместе с ним. Когда будет захлебываться стоном, взмокший и растрепанный. Когда помнить себя не будет от желания кончить.

— Черт, — прошипел Альбус, после короткой заминки наконец задвигав рукой.

Драко дрочил в грубом быстрым темпе, постанывая и резко вскидывая бедра. Совершенно не стесняясь и куда круче, чем в самой яркой фантазии. Смотрел на Альбуса из-под полуопущенных ресниц: «Ну, Поттер, тебе нравится?»

Нравится.

Альбус рванул вперед, оттолкнув его руку.

Поцеловал, схватив за плечи, и опрокинул на стол. Кажется, на пол посыпались пустые бланки и журнал посещаемости, брызнули на кресло чернила из опрокинутого пузырька. Но это волновало сейчас меньше всего.

Альбус протиснул ладонь между их телами и сжал обе головки, большим пальцем собрав свою и его смазку.

Драко заскулил ему в губы, откинувшись на спину. Увлек за собой, без слов требуя не останавливаться.

«Ну, Поттер, теперь ты видишь, как я хочу?»

Мокрый. И безумно жаркий.

Драко сжимал в кулаке ворот кофты, не позволяя отстраниться ни на дюйм.

Вздрагивал каждый раз, как их члены соприкасались, а яйца Альбуса давили сильнее. И смотрел. Полными похоти и чистого восторга глазами.

— Альбус... — выдохнул Драко еле слышно. Альбус провел языком по его шее — на этот раз к горечи парфюма прибавилась соль выступившего пота. — Ал...

Драко застонал, низко и хрипло, и прижал Альбуса ближе, положив ладонь на его задницу.

— Боже...

Драко кончил: между их животами стало липко и тепло. Альбусу хватило всего пары движений и сладко расслабленного выдоха Драко возле губ, чтобы дойти тоже.

Сперма брызнула Драко на бедра и в подставленную ладонь.

Альбус рухнул на него без сил, тяжело и загнанно дыша.

Поцеловал под подбородком, облизав губы и только теперь почувствовав, как приятно они саднили после жесткой щетины.

Бестолково улыбнулся.

— А вот теперь, Поттер, — произнес Драко, отдышавшись, и осторожно провел рукой по его волосам, — можно поговорить о твоей успеваемости...

* * *

Весна в Хогвартсе в этом году баловала безоблачной погодой.

Альбус довольно зажмурился, грея лицо на солнце, и сперва не заметил, как на скамейку рядом с ним неловко запрыгнул черный взлохмаченный ворон.

— Я все еще злюсь, — напомнил Альбус, не вытерпев и пяти секунд виноватого взгляда черных глаз-бусин. — Ты же понимаешь?

Клэнси досадливо каркнул.

И по-птичьи смешно дернул головой — вроде как изобразил кивок.

— Тебе повезло, что ты оказалась права, — фыркнул Альбус миролюбиво. — Тебя это вообще часто выручает...

Альбус посмотрел вниз, на подножие холма.

Астория о чем-то переговаривалась с Драко, придерживая дорожную шляпку, которую норовил сорвать поднявшийся ветер. Рядом стояли, прощаясь, Панси и Скорпиус, ужасно похожие издалека — ростом, темными волосами до плеч, да даже улыбками. Альбус усмехнулся, увидев, как Скорпиус недовольно вздернул подбородок, когда Панси поправила воротник его пальто.

— Скорпиус должен знать, да? — спросил Альбус, и Клэнси, подскочив ближе, легонько клюнул его в ногу.

«Все в порядке. Он поймет».

Альбус улыбнулся.

Конечно, поймет.

Фигурки у подножия холма наконец разошлись — Астория и Панси поспешили в Хогсмид, к границе антиаппарационного барьера, а Драко и Скорпиус медленно побрели в сторону замка по заснеженной тропе.

Альбус решил, что дождется их здесь, прямо на этой скамейке. Быть может, здесь же начнет разговор.

Главное — открыться, и чем раньше, тем лучше.

Потому что желания не оружие, приставленное к горлу, и не то, на чем можно обжечься.

«Если они взаимны, — подумал Альбус. — Как у меня».


End file.
